Rustic Piper
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Tinkerbell, crushed by Peter's letter, steals his son from London to be the new guardian of Neverland. But her actions have consequences, and everyone from Pixie Hollow disapproves.


_**[Ch 1: The tales of desolation and desperation]**_

_I hope you and the Lost Boys are doing fine and having loads of fun just like back in the days when we showed Captain Hook and Smeade a thing or two. _

_I just want to tell you that I'm doing well and I found a good woman to be with (though it's not the same as being with you)._

_It's strange to think that one day I'll be an old man but you and the Lost Boys won't have changed._

_I'm writing to let you know in case it's been on your mind that I won't be coming back to Neverland again._

_Well, please keep up the good work with all the orphans you find in need of help. I know I've never gotten anywhere without you and all the lessons Neverland taught me._

_Love, Peter Pan_

Tinkerbell crumpled the note which had come on the wings of the wind all the way from London. Naturally the magic of Neverland guided it safely to its intended recipient.

"Tink, are you okay?" Terrence leaned in and saw fresh drops of water leaking from her eyes.

Not easily driven to tears and somewhat embarrased Tinkerbell turned away and wiped her cheeks.

The nerve! Peter had the audacity to write her and brag about his wife and then say how he was never going to return. Hmph! Like she wanted him to. Neverland is not a place for adults.

Then why once the anger subsided and her indignation at being replaced did she experience a tide of sadness? Like she was the shore beside an ocean of sorrow.

All her energy left her and she sagged, physically exhausted by the influx of negative emotions. Fairies can tolerate fear and they can endure disappointmenot but when a fairy becomes depressed it loses its will to work and its glow diminishes. If the depression lasts long enough it has been known to threaten fairy lives. Luckily Terrence was there for Tink.

He had read the letter with Tinkerbell distracted and he understood why she suddenly felt this way. She once told him, unaware of much the words hurt him, that discovering the boy named Peter on the streets of London had been the climax of her life. At the time she had raved on and on how Peter was the best and how she decided to call him Pan. Over the years the boy and his gang began to dominate her entire existence. She only returned to the dust tree a few times a year for the biggest projects that required her prodigious expertise.

Of course Faery Mary had disapproved and Queen Clarion strongly implied that leaving the Hollow would have serious consequences, but nobody as usual could dissuade Tinkerbell when she had her mind firmly set on something.

In the meantime Terrence and her friends had waited patiently for when this all would blow over. Terrence knew it'd end eventually.

He had been right.

But looking at Tinkerbell now he wasn't so sure if that was a good thing. One one side he loved having her back but on the other she seemed so heartbroken.

King Milori had warned her of this very thing. He said how it was a bad idea to become attached to something as transient as a human boy.

"What are you going to do?" Terrence recognized the way her back straightened and how she began to pull herself together. He hoped she hadn't gotten a wild and outlandish idea in her head as was typical.

"Nothing," Tinkerbell replied. She twisted around on the branch on which they were perched. "Go to bed Terrence. I'll be fine I promise."

She sweetly smiled and placed her hand on his.

Terrence wasn't so sure. He thought about insisting on staying the night to be safe...

"I need to be alone. Please do this for me?"

But she seemed to have read his mind.

Terrence couldn't deny that tragic and pleading expression. She hid it well beneath that encouraging exterior, but signs of her desperation leaked through in the corners of her mouth and eyes.

He nodded slowly. After all how could he compete with the great Peter Pan?

"Okay, but know that we care for you. And"...(he debated on whether to say this)-"I will never leave you."

He didn't linger.

Tinkerbell exhaled as soon as Terrence departed. If she had been paying more attention then she would have realized that Terrence had implied something else with his last statement. But she was too busy reeling over her new plan.

It was crazy. But she had done crazy things before.

It was nasty. But she had attempted mean and cruel things before.

Most of all it was perfect. Neverland had prospered under the protection of a courageous and adventurous boy. She will be doing them all a favor!

And who better for such an honor than Peter's own son?

If he had one, that is.

Tinkerbell tilted her head. There was only one way to find out.

_**Inspired by the song Farewell to Tinkerbell by Edwin McCain. Thnks 4 Reading and reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
